1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, a bonding film used for the display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the bonding film. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus equipped with top and bottom covers being light weight and slim in structure, a bonding film is used for the display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the bonding film.
2. Description of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of low power consumption, and being light weight and slim compared to a cathode ray tube display apparatus or a plasma display panel. To maximize these advantages, various technologies have been continuously developed to reduce the thickness and weight of the liquid crystal display.
In some cases, a LCD with a top cover and a bottom cover may be used. The top cover and bottom cover, which may receive a display panel and a backlight assembly, respectively, can comprise a large weight ratio of the liquid crystal display. In this regard, a technology to manufacture the top cover and the bottom cover having slim structures and being light weight is needed. However, if the top cover and the bottom cover have slim structures, defects typically occur when the top cover is screw-coupled to the bottom cover. Accordingly, there is a need for manufacturing LCDs with slim and lightweight top and bottom covers without occurrence of such defects.